


Delicate

by Shadow_Belle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, late night drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Belle/pseuds/Shadow_Belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabblish challenge. "He imagined her to be much like his mother’s violin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate

He imagined her to be much like his mother’s violin.

She was so beautiful. Exquisite lines. An instrument meant to be played with loving and careful hands.

Viktor looked down at his own hands, broad and coarse. Calloused. Not meant for something so delicate…

He remembered picking up that violin, that Stradivarius. That treasure. And how it crumpled like papyrus in his hands, nothing but splintered glory at his feet.

The slender line of her neck much like that of the violin. A graceful, elegant arch… Something he wanted to trace his fingers over… He thought it would be just as smooth to the touch.

But it was softer, he realized, when he dared a half caress with his thumb…

He was thankful that his Hermione was made of sterner stuff. So when she regarded him from under demure lashes, he used his large hands to pull her to him and crushed her lips beneath his, saying those things with his mouth that his voice could never manage.


End file.
